Boy Talk
by flowersun
Summary: The day Wally confesses to Dick that he likes Artemis.


**A/N: I DO NOT own Young Justice, cus if I did Robin would have a love interest ;)**

* * *

><p>Dick was on his bike racing towards his best friend's house. He had gotten a voicemail on his cell phone from Wally West pleading for him to come over. Normally Dick would of just called Wally on the phone and asked him what's up because asking Bruce for permission to drive all the way to Central City was certainly a hassle but the way Wally sounded on the phone, so desperate and so sad, there was no way a phone call would be good enough. So Dick skipped asking for permission and was now three miles away from Wally's house.<p>

Once in the driveway Dick parked his bike and power-walked to the front door. He knocked a couple of times and waited. When no one came, Dick knocked again but this time harder. He swore if no one opened that door in 30 seconds he would just break the window. But then he heard a woman's voice calling out, "COMING!" the door soon opened and he saw Mrs. West, "Richard dear? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Mrs. West, I'm here to see Wally, he invited me over." Dick told her in his "sweet boy" charm.

"Oh I didn't know that," Mrs. West cheerfully responded back, "but your presence is always welcomed! Wally should be up in his room."

"Thank you Ma'am", Dick responded. He headed up the stairs two steps at a time and once he got to the second floor Dick paused, he forgot which room was Wally's. He knew which room was Wally's at Barry Allen's house but it was rare for Dick to be at Wally's _actual _home. Looking all the way down the hall Dick saw a door with a hand written sign tapped to it with the words "Best Superhero Ever". Dick rolled his eyes and walked up to the door and knocked, "Wally, it's me," he announced loudly.

Wally, who was pacing back and forth waiting for his friend, zoomed to his door once he heard Dick's voice. Opening the door Wally smiled, "Hey, thanks for coming."

"Yeah no problem," Dick replied stepping inside the room so the door could close. Looking around he noticed how the room didn't look like it belonged to a teenage boy. It looked like a guest room, with plain walls and no personal touch to it. Choosing not to comment on the room Dick walked to Wally's bed and sat down, "Soo...what's wrong?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Why do you think there's something wrong with me?" Wally questioned trying to act innocent.

"Well, you left me a voicemail sounding like any moment you were about to cry." Dick answered. Wally stood in front of Dick with his arms crossed,

"I was _not_ about to cry! Gosh dude, do you think I'm that weak?"

"Ha. You have no idea…anyways just tell me why you called me over here?" Wally sighed and grabbed his desk chair to sit in front of his friend.

"Ok," Wally started, "just don't think I'm weird...I like someone." Dick stared at Wally thinking there was more for him to say,

"...What?"

"I said I like...someone."

"...Um, ok, who?"

"That one person you know."

Dick shook his head, "Wally, who are you talking about? I know a lot of people." The red-head shifted his eyes back and forth and leaned forward,

"Can you keep a secret?" he whispered.

"Dude, do you know who I am? I'm the _protégé_ of Batman who is all about keeping secrets." Wally stared at him not looking convinced,

"So...you _can_ keep a secret?"

"YES Wally! I can keep a secret." Dick answered throwing his hands in the air in annoyance. Wally stood up and slowly walked to his window. He stared outside like he was an 80 year old man reminiscing about his past; Dick always thought Wally was a little dramatic.

"I realized I had feelings for this person some months ago," Wally began, "And since then I can't get that person out of my head. I'm constantly trying to make that person laugh, show that person how cool I am, and let that person know that I will try my hardest to make that person happy. When I go to sleep I wonder if that person is thinking of me and even when I put clothes on I wonder if that person would like what I'm wearing… Dick… I'm losing my mind."

Dick snickered, "Wally, you lost your mind a long time ago."

"This isn't the time for jokes Robin!" Wally snapped back. Sighing Dick got up to stand next to his friend,

"Ok, sorry. I didn't mean that," he apologized putting his hand on Wally's shoulder, "and trust me you're ok. Just because you are having more serious feelings for Megan doesn't mean you're losing your mind. But you better be careful, I think Conner is starting to like her too-"

"Wait what? I'm _not _talking about Megan," interrupted Wally. Dick removed his hand from Wally's shoulder,

"Oh. Then who _are _you talking about?"

"UGH! I can't tell you!" Wally cried out. He stomped over to his bed and threw himself face down.

"Wally! You need to tell me now, Bruce doesn't know I'm here and if he finds out that I left without asking for permission, I'll be in trouble and I would like to think that me coming here was worth it. So you better start talking!" Dick demanded walking to Wally and pulling him up in a sitting position. Wally looked miserable and Dick really did think he was about to cry.

"Me liking this person is so wrong. So so so so so wrong! I never wanted to admit it to myself." Wally told Dick looking down at the floor. Something in Dick's mind clicked,

"...Wally...are you gay?" Dick asked slowly.

"Huh?"

"Oh Wally, dude it's ok," Dick said comfortingly and not noticing Wally's confused look, "Hey just because you are gay doesn't mean you can't tell me things! I will _always _be your friend! You should know I support you!" Wally jumped up from his bed and put his hands in stopping motion,

"Whoa whoa whoa, what are you talking about? I'm not gay?" Wally asked stressing out. Dick raised his eyebrow,

"Um yeah you are. You don't have to hide it from me."

"What makes you think I'm gay?" Wally cried. Dick crossed his arms and faced Wally,

"Well...everything you said...I thought you were trying to say that you're gay and that you like Conner, especially since you said you don't like Megan."

"WHAT? I DON'T LIKE CONNER, HOW AND WHERE DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT? I LIKE _ARTEMIS!"_

Dick froze and Wally took this as a chance to keep talking, "I'm not gay; I like Artemis, the she-devil herself. I mean I like gay people, I think they're awesome and have an epic fashion taste that I sometimes get envious of but I like _girls_." Dick rapidly kept blinking his eyes and shaking his head,

"So you're telling me that you called me over here and was having a bitch fit, _yeah _i said bitch fit, to tell me you like ARTEMIS? Seriously, Wally?"

"Well yeah," Wally said wringing his hand together, "this is serious matter."

Dick frowned, "Uh, this is not a serious matter. So what, you like you Artemis, _who cares_!" Wally looked at Dick as if he was crazy,

"What do you mean _who cares_! Artemis is evil and…and bitter. I fell for someone on the _dark side_."

"I should slap you," Dick growled walking to the door, "can't believe I came all the way over here for you to tell me that you have feelings for Artemis. Psh, if you only knew that she likes you too." Hearing what Dick just said Wally ran in front of him, blocking Dick from leaving,

"What are you talking about?" questioned Wally while eyeing his best friend suspiciously.

"Artemis told Megan that she likes you and Megan told me because she wanted to set up a blind date thingy." Dick said as if he was bored.

"And when were you going to tell me this!"

Dick then giggled, "I wasn't planning too. Me and Megan were going to plan the blind date. But since you're acting over dramatic, I thought I say it now. And anyways I didn't think you like Artemis; you always say she's a pest."

Wally grumbled walking back to his bed and threw himself on it, "You are no help!" he declared staring at his ceiling.

Dick sighed, "Just tell Artemis you like her." Wally was back in Dick's face in a split second,

"You think I should? But how...what should I say?" Wally pleaded. Dick pushed him away,

"Dude calm down, your acting like an 11 year old girl who just saw Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez kissing," Dick retorted while steering Wally to his chair, "here I'll help you, since I am good with the ladies."

"Ha. Are you sure about that? Rumor has it that Bruce has banned you from even holding a girl's hand, let alone kiss a girl_. Have_ you even kissed a girl?" Wally asked sitting down.

"That's. Not. True. And yes I have kissed a girl before."

"You know kissing your babysitter on the cheek doesn't count."

"Shut up, do you want my help or not?" Wally threw his hands up in surrender,

"Yes. I want your help."

"All right then, listen," Dick demanded, "Artemis is the type girl that needs to be surprised, so you ask her to help you train. She'll say things like how she'll kick your ass and you won't have a chance against her. DON'T SAY ANYTHING, that'll just ruin the moment. Just nod your head and agree with her-"

"But you do know that I can totally beat her right?" Wally interrupted. Dick rolled his eyes,

"Yes loser, you can _totally_ beat her. Anyways, once you start sparring make her think she's winning, then BAM you knock her to the ground and you throw yourself on top of her and make sure your body is pressed against hers. You look deep into her eyes, you smirk, and ask her 'Don't worry beautiful, I'll take control', and then you kiss her. But only for a few seconds and then get up and leave the room. You'll leave her wanting more."

"Wow...that sounds like a good plan," Wally said getting excited, "how did you come up with that?"

"I am the _Boy Wonder_." Dick replied proudly.

Wally laughed, "Yea you're the boy wonder when it comes to crime fighting, but romance and girls? No I don't believe it. Is that what you day dream about?"

"What the hell Wally? No I just thought that up right now-"

"Well you must day dream about stuff like that cus I know Bruce and Alfred go through lengths to make sure you're still a virgin" Wally finished laughing. Dick was glaring so hard at him, that if looks could hurt, Wally would be at the hospital,

"I should rip your head off right now. And no, Bruce and Alfred do NOT go through lengths to make sure I'm a virgin. You must think I'm shackled to my room and have my every move watched!" Dick sneered.

"That is exactly what I think," Wally replied. Dick growled and was about to lung for Wally's neck when his cell phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and answered it,

"Hello...hey Bruce...I'm over Wally's house...well he wanted me over right away so I didn't have time to ask...ok sorry I'll ask next time...what?... No I'm not answering that...can't you just trust me?...ugh fine!-" holding the phone away from his right ear, Dick spoke to Wally, "Bruce wants to talk to you."

"Um, Ok," Wally said confused. Dick handed him the phone and Wally put it to his ear, "Hello?..." Wally started to smirk. Dick went red and refused to look at Wally, "...Oh Mr. Wayne I promise, there is _NO_ girls over my house right now...alright bye." Wally hung up the phone and bellowed with laughter. Dick's face went even redder and he snatched his phone back,

"What was the last thing he said?" Dick asked embarrassed. Wally wiped the tears from his eyes that were caused from his laugh attack,

"He said he wants you home now." Sighing Dick gathered his bike helmet and walked towards the door.

"Hey," Wally called out, "I really think your plan is brilliant and I swear one day you'll be an ultimate ladies man, you'll be even better than me." Dick turned around and smiled,

"Thanks, and let me know how it goes with Artemis." Wally had to just say one more thing,

"Yeah, thanks for ya know... helping me out with my whole Artemis thing." Wally confided.

"No problem," Dick said shaking his head, "It was worth it."

"Oh and thanks for um...saying that you would support me if I was gay. I'm not, but if I were, it's good to know that you have my back."

"Hey, we're best friends," Dick replied, "Whenever you need me, I'm there."

"And the same for you," Wally said, "I'm always there for you and whenever you get frustrated with Bruce and want to get that anger out by hooking up with some girl, just call me and I'll let you have my address book, there's tons to choose from." Wally finished with a wink. Dick laughed,

"Trust me, you are on my speed dial, see you tomorrow at the cave," Dick said walking out the room. Wally said a goodbye also and closed his door. Sighing to himself he thought,

_"Alright, letting Artemis know how I feel is now in effect. Hopefully she won't reject me."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eeeeeeep, I hope you all enjoyed it. This was the first time I wrote something in like two days. And Idk why but I always thought Bruce was strict when it came to girls so I threw that in there. Plus I can imagine Wally freaking out when he realizes that he has feelings for Artemis :) Peace, Love, and :)**


End file.
